wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Alicia Fox
Alicia Fox ist eine Diva, die aktuell nicht bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Debüt und die Spaltung der Diven (Januar 2012 - Juni 2012)' Ihr In-Ring Debüt gab Alicia Fox in einem Match bei SmackDown #05 gegen Natalya, was sie, nach einer Ablenkung der Kanadierin durch Kharma, mit einem Einroller gewinnen konnte. In der 7. Ausgabe von Smackdown unterhielt sich Alicia Fox mit Eve Torres und Maryse über Vince Russo und die Diven Division. Eine Woche später unterlag sie gegen Vince Russos Adoptiv-Tochter Kelly Kelly. In der selben Ausgabe wurde sie als eine der möglichen Herausfordererinnen auf den Divas Championship beim Cyber Sunday 2012 angekündigt. Dabei warb sie mit dem Slogan: Weil "...ich Alicia Fox heiße und die talentierteste Diva von allen in der Diven Division bin.". Letztlich voteten die Fans aber für Kharma. Allerdings trat diese auf Anraten von Vince Russo nicht an und so rückte Trish Stratus ins Titelmatch, die sich den vakanten Divas Titel sichern konnte. Alicia Fox hatte bei SmackDown #10 ein Match gegen Maryse, welches Alicia für sich entscheiden konnte. Doch nach dem Match attackierte Maryse ihre Gegnerin aggressivst, bis Trish Stratus den Save machte. Bei SD #13 setzte die neue Diven GM Stephanie McMahon ein 4-Way-Match um den Divas Title beim kommenden PPV Lights Out an. Die Gegnerinnen waren Trish Stratus, Layla, Kelly Kelly und eben Alicia Fox. Bei SmackDown #14 wurde die Diven-Division gespalten. Eine Hälfte war für Stephanie McMahon, die das, ihrer Meinung nach, unprofessionelle Verhalten der Diven (u. A. vermehrt Verhältnisse zu WGL Superstars) bekämpfen wollte und die andere Hälfte wollte weiterhin Entscheidungsfreiheit haben. Alicia Fox entschied sich für die Anti-Steph-Gruppe. Im Titelmatch bei Lights Out konnte sich dann schließlich Trish Stratus durchsetzen und ihren Titel verteidigen. In der folgenden Woche begann das Queen of the Ring Turnier, in dem Alicia nach einem Sieg gegen Brie Bella ins Halbfinale einzog. Bei SD #17 zeigten sich jedoch erste Risse in der Anti-Steph-Fraktion als Alicia sich mit Maryse anlegte. Bei SmackDown #18 kam es dann zum Halbfinale im Queen of the Ring Turnier, wo Alicia Fox jedoch gegen Beth Phoenix unterlag. Damit war der Traum von der Krone für Fox ausgeträumt. 'Der Neuanfang nach CM Punk und Titelgewinn (Juni 2012 - August 2012)' Bei SmackDown #20 kam Fox raus und hielt eine Rede, in der Sie die Trennung von CM Punk als wohl beste Idee seit langem bezeichnete. Sie wäre jetzt wieder frei und wolle sich ganz auf ihren Job in der WGL konzentrieren, hart arbeiten und schließlich wollte sie ein weiteres Titelmatch! Ihre ehemalige Turniergegnerin Beth Phoenix hatte jedoch etwas dagegen und unterbrach Fox. Daraus folgte in der nächsten Woche ein Match um die #1 Contenderin, wo sich Fox diesmal gegen Phoenix durchsetzen konnte. Nach dem Match kam die damalige Championesse Kharma zum Ring und machte Alicia Fox dem Erdboden gleich. Auch das Titelmatch beim Summerslam Axxess konnte die furchteinflößende Kharma gewinnen und damit ihren Titel verteidigen. Bei SmackDown #22 bekam Fox ein Re-Match und hier konnte sie die Überraschung schaffen und sich erstmals den Diven Titel sichern. In der folgenden Woche war Alicia Gastkommentatorin beim Match zwischen Brie Bella und Eve Torres, bekam nach dem Match jedoch eine Herausforderung um ihren Titel von Maryse. Dieses Match fand beim PPV Iron Will statt, wo Maryse sich den Titel durch ein 2:1 in einem 30 Minutes Iron Man Match sichern konnte. 'Der Weg zur Survivor Series (August 2012 - November 2012)' In den kommenden Wochen sah man Alicia Fox immer wieder an der Seite von Kelly Kelly um diese zu unterstützen. Kelly war seelisch vollkommen erschöpft und Alicia wollte ihr eine Stütze sein. Die beiden hatten bei Uncensored die Chance auf die Divas Duo Title der nWo-Diven Eve Torres und Kharma, konnten sich aber die Titel nicht sichern. In den Wochen vor der Survivor Series drehte sich das Blatt doch etwas denn plötzlich war Alicia etwas niedergeschlagen aber ihre Freundin Kelly Kelly war diesmal auch für sie da. Bei SmackDown #32 teilte Layla den beiden mit, dass es ein Elimination Tag Team Match gegen die nWo-Diven geben wird und sie ja jetzt schon zu dritt wären. Bei der letzten Show vor der Series gesellte sich dann noch Trish Stratus dazu und das (sehr gute) WGL Team war komplett. Das Match bei der Survivor Series war ein voller Erfolg und das WGL Diven-Team gewann deutlich. Alicia leistete einen großen Beitrag in dem sie die monströse Kharma aus dem Match nahm und sich mit ihr auszählen lies. 'Wann kommt wieder ein Sieg? (November 2012 - Present)' Beim Special Event Tribute to the Troops hatten Kelly und Alicia erneut die Chance auf einen Sieg gegen Kharma und Eve (jedoch in einem Non-Title-Match), verloren aber erneut. Auch ein Singles-Match bei SmackDown #35 gegen Lita verlor Fox. Privatleben * war mit WGL Superstar CM Punk verheiratet Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Divas Title Typische Aktionen *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker *Bridging Northern Lights Suplex *Matrix Evasion *Split-Leg Head Smash *Corner Slingshot Back Elbow Eigenschaften Kategorie:Alumni